eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
İki Dakika
|conductor = Turhan Yükseler|position = 12th|points = 44|previous = Gözlerinin Hapsindeyim|next = Yaz bitti|image = Tr91.jpg|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'Íki Dakika '(translation: "Two Minutes") was the Turkish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 in Rome performed by İzel Çeliköz, Reyhan Karaca & Can Uğurluer, It was performed tenth on the night following France and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 44 points. Lyrics |-| Turkish= Dön bak sen de haydi bak günler dönecekmiş gibi Geçiyor oysa, bunu unutma Yine de yıllar geçecek aslında yaşa yeter ki Gidene aldırma, doya doya iki dakika Bir aşk sanki en güzel anda uçacakmış gibi Seviyor oysa, bunu hatırla Yine de yıllar geçecek aslında yaşa yeter ki Gidene aldırma, doya doya iki dakika Sana bana aynı aynı şey Oona buna aynı aynı şey Haydi yaşayalım gel Oh… ne olacak ayrı olsa de Neşe dolu günle başka hayat, başka hayat Dön bak sen de haydi bak günler dönecekmiş gibi Geçiyor oysa, bunu unutma Yine de yıllar geçecek aslında yaşa yeter ki Gidene aldırma, doya doya iki dakika Bir aşk sanki en güzel anda uçacakmış gibi Seviyor oysa, bunu hatırla Yine de yıllar geçecek aslında yaşa yeter ki Gidene aldırma, doya doya iki dakika Sana bana aynı aynı şey Ona buna aynı aynı şey Haydi yaşayalım gel Oh… ne olacak ayrı olsa de Neşe dolu günle başka hayat, başka hayat Dön bak sen de haydi bak günler dönecekmiş gibi Geçiyor oysa, bunu unutma Yine de yıllar geçecek aslında yaşa yeter ki Gidene aldırma, doya doya iki dakika İki dakika, iki dakika Woo |-| English= Turn back and have a look, it’s as if the old days are coming back But they go by, don’t forget this The years will pass by quickly, but don’t forget to live Do not worry about passed ones, come on, two minutes Even though love might fly away at its best moment But he/she loves, don’t forget this The years will pass by quickly, but don’t forget to live Do not worry about passed ones, come on, two minutes Same thing for you and me Same thing for him and her C’mon let’s live Oh… there is no difference, it’s all the same With days full of joy we’ll have another kind of life, another kind of life Turn back and have a look, it’s as if the old days are coming back But they go by, don’t forget this The years will pass by quickly, but don’t forget to live Do not worry about passed ones, come on, two minutes Even though love might fly away at its best moment But he/she loves, don’t forget this The years will pass by quickly, but don’t forget to live Do not worry about passed ones, come on, two minutes Same thing for you and me Same thing for him and her C’mon let’s live Oh… there is no difference, it’s all the same With days full of joy we’ll have another kind of life, another kind of life Turn back and have a look, it’s as if the old days are coming back But they go by, don’t forget this The years will pass by quickly, but don’t forget to live Do not worry about passed ones, come on, two minutes Two minutes, two minutes Woo Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Turkey Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991